Hogwarts read Midnight Sun
by Rumsdale
Summary: Just before Rial could exist the great hall, a book fell in front of Dumbledore with a note saying they should read it. So Hogwarts along with a few others read the 'Midnight Sun' fanfic by Herald-MageAnduli. Rial is Harry. James!Bashing, Dumbledore!Bashing OC!Bashing, Good!Malfoys,Severes. Rial(Harry)/Draco pairing. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hogwarts Read Midnight Sun**_

 **Hey all, this is Rumsdale with a new fanfic. It is my first harry potter fanfic. I have been given permission to do a characters read their story fanfic by the creator of 'Midnight Sun' Herald-MageAnduli. The story starts just before Rial runs out the Great Hall in the chapter midnight sun.**

 **Bold- Original Story line**

Normal- Reactions of character.

 **Hopefully I am going to do a good job. So on with the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the story line.**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

Just as Rial reached the great hall, the doors closed. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to fix the problem only to find that he could not and that there was a book in front of him with a note, and read out loud:

 _''Dear everyone, I am a deity. I want to change the public view of some people that are or will be in this room, by reading these books about young Rial's year here at Hogwarts. Hopefully you will see past the lies and deceptions to make your own opinions._

 _Have fun reading, A Deity.''_

Just as Dumbledore finished a white light flashed and in its place where the Minsiter of Magic Fudge, James and Lily Potter, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Remus Lupin. They were all confused so Dumbledore read the message again, while they went to sit with their respective groups (Remus, Regulus and Malfoy over to Severus and Sirius; Fudge, James and Lily over to Dumbledore).

* * *

Rial went over to his group of friends without looking any in the eyes, before he felt fingers life his chin up to look at gray eyes. Draco then asked ''why were you going out the great hall? Were you afraid of being rejected, because if you were then let me tell you that you aren't the only domenyae. Blaise, my father, grandfather and I are too, so stop being a prat and just ignore everyone.'' Rial's eyes widen before going back to the cool mask and thanking draco.

After that they turned their attention to Dumbledore so they could get the book over and done with.

Dumbledore began **''Chapter 1: As it is''**


	2. As it is

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 _Previously: Dumbledore began_ _ **''Chapter 1: As it is''**_

 **Chapter 1: As it is:**

 **Platform 9 ¾ was busy this morning**

''isn't it always though?'' asked a random Hufflepuff.

 **The Hogwarts Express shot white steam into the air and sent shrieks and whistles over the crowds. They wouldn't have noticed,**

''wouldn't have noticed what exactly?'' a student asked.

 **not with the screeches of owls and various familiars and all the chatter from different students. The thump of trunks being loaded was lost in the din. He stood back toward the wall, watching the scene of orderly chaos with wide eyes.**

 **He'd never seen this many owls and rats and cats except for at a zoo. There were other birds as well, a couple fat doves and a lone hawk or two. The hawks looked uncomfortable in the cages with their hoods on. As he watched a boy lost control of his cage and the bird inside screeched and nipped his finger. He yelped loudly and yelled at the bird.** ** _That was stupid; it was his fault the cage dropped._**

Rial's eyes widened as he realised this was the morning that he was on the Hogwarts Express. He turned to Draco and whispered ''Hey, Draco this is the morning that we met''. Draco in turn had his eyes widened as well and turned back to the story.

 **He watched quietly as the parents said goodbye to their children, giving them hugs and kisses. He watched as one red-headed boy grumbled and pulled away from his mother, clearly embarrassed at being kissed on the cheek by his mother in public**

The whole student body as one turned toward the Weasley kids who turned the famous Weasley red. Rial then hoped the book caught on fire since he remembered his thoughts when that happened and he wasn't comfortable that his _personal thoughts_ were being broadcasted to the whole school.

 ** _If that was me_** **I** ** _wouldn't pull away,_** **he thought enviously.**

 ** _His_** **parents were ignoring him,**

''that's _terrible''_ Shouted a Hufflepuff, while wondering who would do such a thing.

 **lavishing all their attention on his older twin brother. He shot a glance at them, warmly hugging him and telling him to be careful and to write if he needed** ** _anything._** **He snorted; most likely they'd be getting a letter from him a few days into the term, saying he'd forgotten some essential piece of equipment or a precious article he wanted to show someone. His** ** _wonderful, perfect, handsome,_** **famous brother.**

Once again all the hall turned to a group of people, instead of it being the Weasley's it was the _famous_ Potter family and the _Slytherin_ twin.

 **He stalked past them, lugging his black and silver trunk behind him.**

 **His mother frowned at him.** ** _Oh great, here comes another lecture,_** **he thought. Lily Potter**

Said person ignored the questioning looks she was getting from people and focused on the book.

 **Only frowned like that when she was about to berate him for something he'd supposedly done.**

 **''** **Harry, I don't see why you couldn't have gotten a trunk in red and gold. There's no possible reason why you'd be in any other house than Gryffindor. Not with your brother there,'' she added, fondly looking at her older son.**

All of the Slytherin's had to repress snorts at the comment and the action of the _famous mother_.

 **''** **I didn't** ** _want_** **red and gold, Mum. I've told you that,'' Harry replied in exasperation, thinking** ** _there's no_** **way** ** _I'll be in Gryffindor, not with Zachary there._**

 **''** **Watch your tone when you address your mother, boy,'' James Potter said threateningly, narrowing brown eyes in distaste.**

 **''** **Yes,** ** _sir_** **.'' Harry just about snarled back. His father had** ** _never_** **called him by name that he could remember. It was always** ** _boy_** **or 'you there'.**

The whole school was in shock, wondering how a father could be so terrible to their own son.

 **He turned away from them and removed his wand from its wrist holder, muttering ''** ** _Locomotor Mortis_** **.'' He watched in satisfaction as the trunk levitated and began to move forward. Harry stepped onto the train, directing his trunk to an empty compartment. ''** ** _Wingardium Leviosa,_** **'' brought it up to the overhead rack.**

 **He sat down, pleased with his spellwork. He'd been practicing as often as he could. The levitation spell had been the one he wasn't sure about, the little 'swish and flick' motion had been hard to practice without a wand. He'd been using a stick from the backyard.**

 **He was very excited and kept twirling the wand in his hand.** ** _Finally_** **he was going to be ablt to attend the famous school. He should have been attending for the last three years but his parents had put a powerful magical suppressant charm on him when he'd begun to show signs of magical ability.**

The silence in the great hall was so deafening that you could hear a pin drop. At once the whole room exploded into angry shouts, especially from the pureblood wizards because it is an absolute crime to stop the magic of a child especially from such a young age. It took a while for the hall, especially the Slytherins, to calm down before they could start reading again.

 **All they cared about was their perfect little 'Zachy'.**

Zachary could not go low enough to hide from the embarrassment, of the laughing students.

 **He closed emerald eyes in irritation, attempting to put his parents out of his mind. Instead he considered the school houses again. There were four, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.**

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all cheered for their respective houses while Slytherin's being the cool and calm collected house they are, they just clapped.

 **The Hufflepuffs were said to be a bunch of indecisive idiots so he didn't want to be put there.**

As one the whole school saw how terrifying a glare from the Hufflepuff house could be, especially when directed at one person. Rial just feared for his life.

 **Gryffindor was immediately out. Ravenclaws were said to value intelligence and Slytherin was famous for the cunning and house loyalty.**

You could just hear the negative thoughts from the Gryffindor house as Dumbledore finished the sentence.

 **Those were his two choices. Of the two he preferred the idea of Slytherin house, it sounded like the best choice.**

The Slytherins were so smug you'd think they had won the war.

 **It helped that Slytherin was the enemy of Gryffindor house. The inter-house rivalry had been going on for centuries according to** ** _Hogwarts, A History._** **He'd been reading his parents' old schoolbooks since he could read at all. The house elves had taught him how to read, his parent's only concern for the last 15 years was their famous older son.**

The potter's were cowering under the gazes of so many angry and disappointed students.

 **Saying that his parents hadn't had time for him was a gross understatement.**

 **The train had been moving for a couple hours when the compartment door slid open. He turned his eyes to look at the newcomer and saw a pale-faced blonde with striking gray eyes looking at him. The stranger appraised him a couple moments longer, looking at the black and silver trunk with elegant calligraphy spelling out** ** _H. Potter_** **before saying,**

 **''** **So you're one of the** ** _famous_** **Potter's. I'm surprised I haven't seen you before. My name is Draco Malfoy.''**

 **Harry's eyes flashed in annoyance as he said, ''Yes, I happen to be one of them. Certainly not my choice though. Just in case you care, my name is Harry.''**

 **''** **So you don't like being famous?'' Draco drawled, one eyebrow raising in polite disbelief.**

 **''** **For one thing, I'm not the famous one. For another, no I don't. my brother is an annoying prat and my father is a conceited idiot who brings down the reputation of the purebloods with every word that comes out of his mouth,'' he snapped.**

While the Potter's looked like an explosion waiting to happen the Slytherins, shocking the school, were quietly laughing.

 **''** **I think you and I might actually get along, Potter.''**

 **''** **Call me Harry.''**

 **''** **Then you can call me Draco. What house are you in?''**

 **''** **I don't know.''**

 **''** **How can you not know what house you're in?'' Draco asked.**

 **''** **I've never been to Hogwarts,'' Harry explained. ''My parents deemed it unnecessary for me to receive magical education.''**

 **''** **How could they prevent you from receiving a letter until now?'' Draco asked, gray eyes lit with curiosity.**

 **''** **A magical suppression charm,'' he said. ''I couldn't break it until recently. I've neer been allowed near a wand or an adult wizard since I was six.''**

 **Draco whistled. ''Why would your parents do that?''**

 **''** **All they're concerned with is my famous,** ** _perfect_** **brother. They don't want to have to bother with their other son,'' Harry sad venomously.**

Zachary, being the idiot he was, said ''Well they didn't want a slimy snake to corrupt the good of the Gryffindor Potter house.'' The response from the whole school was enough to get through his thick head to be quiet.

 **''** **So you're going into Gryffindor, right? All the Potters have been there.''**

The looks that were sent Draco's way were of disbelief, doubtful and incredulous.

 **''** **No way. I want nothing to do with my family** ** _or_** **their precious house.''**

 **''** **I hope you're put in Slytherin then. That's the best house in the whole school. Almost every powerful wizard has been there for the last 80 years. We're the only ones worth anything in that school. The Ravenclaws are decent but only if you have intelligence.''**

 **''** **Believe me, I've got the intelligence with plenty to spare,'' Harry smirked. ''My brother has only average magical abilities; I'm the one with the talent. Pity for them that I'm not exactly loyal to the family name.''**

 **''** **Glad to have you, Potter. Hope to see you at the Slytherin table. We're almost there, you might want to change.''**

 **''** **Thanks. See you, Draco.''**

 **''** **Later, Harry.''**

 **Draco turned around and walked away. Harry changed into his robes with a small laugh. Had his parents known he was talking to a** ** _Malfoy_** **…He chuckled as he considered their reactions. Everyone knew the Malfoy's were major supporters of the Dark Lord. His mother would have glared at him with dark lips pressed together so hard they'd turn white and his father…He cut the thought off, refusing to think of James Potter.**

 **When the train rumbled to a halt he exited, standing on the platform as he gathered his wits and walked along toward the path. Waiting at the gate were horseless carriages. Harry knew they were drawn by thestrals and for a moment he wished he could see them. He knew it was likely he'd be able to see them before too long; thestrals could be seen by those who'd watched somebody die.**

 **He stepped into the fourth carriage down the way and found himself sitting alone. That was fine with him; he took the time to prepare for the presentation. Harry knew there would be a public Sorting after an announcement by the Headmaster; his presence was the first time a student had been accepted after third year. Dumbledore and his parents would want to draw all the publicity they could from this.**

The students and teachers shook their heads in discuss at what they are hearing while thinking 'attention seekers'.

 **He smiled thinly; this would be one publicity stunt he would actually** ** _like_** **. It would e nice to stun his parents and their friends, not to mention his spoiled, stupid brother.**

 **Harry Potter started laughing and it was a good thing he was alone in the carriage. The laugh would have sent chills down the spine of anyone listening.** ** _Life is good,_** **he thought,** ** _very good._**

''Well that is the end of the first chapter,'' Dumbledore spoke. ''Who would like to read next?''

Sirius put his hand up and stated '' I would like to headmaster.''

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry for the wait, but I have been having trouble coming up with the response for the characters. I wanted them to be as close to the personalities as possible, so forgive me if they aren't as you had hoped.**

 **Rumsdale.**


	3. Placement

_Previously: Sirius put his hand up and stated ''I would like to headmaster''._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Placement:**

 **Severus Snape sat in his customary spot at the end of the Staff table, scowling furiously at the students as they walked into the room and took their seats. The scowl only deepened when he saw Zachary Potter taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his usual little crowd of admirers and followers. He glared at the red-head, preening in his seat as he made some obnoxious comment designed to be witty. Whenever a lock of red hair fell in front of the lightning-shaped scar he pushed it out of the way.**

 _ **Enough that I have to deal with**_ **that** ** _little arrogant, big-headed twit._**

 _Rial couldn't help but snort and agree with the statement._

 _ **Now his twin's going to be here.**_ **He snorted, he expected the twin to be just as annoying and ignorant as his famous brother.**

Severus Snape tried his best to remain emotionless as he ignored the incredulous looks he got from his Slytherins and the gaping faces of the students in the great hall.

 **He watched as the Slytherins filed in, each one of them with a look of open distaste on their faces. All except for Zabini, Lestrange and Malfoy. The three of them walked in with cool faces and drifted toward the table, completely ignoring the Gryffindors.**

Just as the mentioned were doing now.

 **All three of them were confident, handsome purebloods. From there they differentiated from each other with wild abandon. Tor Lestrange was the smallest, a pixie-faced boy with dark blonde hair and his Death Eater father's warm brown eyes.**

Zachary stood up suddenly and pointed ''Ha, I knew you slimy Slytherins were no good Death Eaters!''

 **Blaise Zabini was tallest, an elegant red-head with dark blue eyes. He was the youngest son of a Greek family who had remained neutral during the last war to their own great profit.**

 **Draco was the middle one of the group, pale-faced with his father's white-blonde hair and gray eyes. He was Lucius' oldest and the Death Eater's only acknowledged child.**

You could practically feel Zachary's smugness as the sentence finished.

 **For a moment gray eyes found a black-haired, blue eyed boy and narrowed into slivers. Lamont was his younger brother but Lucius had disowned the child after he'd been sorted into Gryffindor and become one of Zachary Potter's best friends.**

 **Draco's eyes found his and the boy gave a small nod of greeting which he returned. Of all the Slytherins he found that trio the most competent, capable students. It didn't hurt that he was one of Draco's honorary godfathers, along with Rodolphus Lestrange. He found the boy likeable on his own, with the intelligence to match his good looks.**

A lot of the female population sighed as the school 'hotties' were read out.

 **After the terrified first-years had been Sorted he watched as Dumbledore stood and made his way to the podium. The students paid little attention to his usual warnings and more attention to the fact that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be played for the first time in almost a century.**

 **"Finally, you are going to be witness to a rare occurrence for Hogwarts School. Once in a great while a student will transfer from another school. They are never accepted above third year and only if they were on our original list. Never have we accepted a student that** ** _isn't_** **a transfer. That is about to change. Please welcome Harry Potter!"**

 **The double doors swung open and Minerva walked in, followed by the younger twin. Severus blinked. He couldn't be more of an opposite from his famous brother in appearance. About 5' tall, he was thin and seemed made up entirely of long, narrow bones. The handsome face had slender yet prominent cheekbones and a smooth, high forehead. The eyes were warm emerald and contrasted sharply with pale features and pitch black hair that was as straight and fine as his.**

Draco felt his heart beat up slightly, while Blaise and Tor just gave him knowing looks.

 **What surprised Severus most was the cool, flat expression on the young face. He looked around with a confident, intelligent gaze. Every movement was precise and deceptively slow. Calmly he stepped up to where Dumbledore stood and shook the Headmaster's hand, accepting his welcome.**

 **Minerva stepped up to him with the Sorting Hat and placed it over the dark eyes. It debated for a surprisingly long time; Severus had assumed it would immediately place him in Gryffindor. He looked over to that table and saw Zachary watching his brother's sorting with narrow brown eyes. The set of his mouth was strange and it took Severus a moment to place it as an unhappy expression.** ** _That's strange,_** **he thought.** ** _I would have thought the Golden Boy to be happy that his brother's here._**

 **The hat rustled and said,** ** _"_** **I have come to a decision."**

 **"What is your decision on this momentous occasion?" Dumbledore asked as Minerva removed the hat.**

 **"** ** _Slytherin_** **," the hat replied in a firm, decisive tone. Severus just about jumped in shock.**

Many of the students tried to hide their laughter at the thought of the most hated professor losing his cool and just jumping, though they quieted down once Severus glared at them.

 **The whole school started rumbling with the mutters and whispers of the students and staff. This was unheard of; the famous child who'd defeated You-Know-Who had a** ** _Slytherin_** **sibling?**

 **A cool smile twisted the younger Potter's mouth as he locked emerald eyes with astonished brown ones. After a moment Zachary's mouth thinned in anger and he sat back sullenly. Harry raised his chin defiantly and walked to the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to Draco, who looked delighted.**

A lot of eyebrows were raised but the students could honestly say they weren't very surprised with the reaction by what they have read so far.

 **Severus was unable to look away from the younger Potter as the meal progressed and finished. The grim, victorious smile on the fine mouth was unexpected to say the least. He flicked his eyes over to look at Zachary and noted the angry expression on the older boy's face. No doubt the** ** _perfect_** **child was going to be sending his parents a letter with the surprising news.**

 _ **Well, this year might actually be interesting.**_

 **Zachary Potter glared at his little brother, mouth set in a thin line. Suddenly he smiled. This was his opportunity to get rid of the little pest. He'd shamed his family name beyond repair; there was no way James would put up with a Slytherin son. Time to send his parents a letter. He'd left his favorite picture of himself at home anyways.**

Zachary got a lot of disgusted looks from the students and teachers alike, though Remus and Sirius were wondering how they had never noticed.

 _ **Now I won't have to see him at home on summer vacation,**_ **he thought gleefully. His younger brother was an annoyance anyway, always acting so superior.** ** _I'm the one they all know,_** **not** ** _you. What do they say when you tell them your name? 'You're Zachary Potter's brother, aren't you?' 'You're brother's so wonderful.' 'Your brother saved the wizarding world, you should be proud of him.'"_**

 **He turned and gave a false smile to Hermione Granger. The girl was bushy-haired and not really that attractive, but she had brains. "'Mione, would you help me compose a letter to my father tonight? I think he should know about my brother's placement."**

 **"Gladly, Zachary," she cooed, batting her eyelashes and smiling.**

 **"Thanks. You're the smartest girl in the whole school, you know how to help me get what I want," Zach smirked.**

 **"I certainly do," Hermione purred.**

 **Harry stood up next to Draco and followed the blonde out of the Great Hall. The other Slytherin had offered to escort him to McGonagall's office to choose his classes. As he walked he smiled broadly. He'd done it; he'd been placed in Slytherin house! The** ** _complete_** **opposite of what his family expected of him.**

 **They walked into her office and she looked up, gazing sternly at him. "So, you're going to be tested tomorrow on your class levels starting at 8 o'clock sharp. Most likely you'll be placed in 4th year level classes. You have two electives, what would you like?"**

 **Draco had recommended a couple and they sounded interesting enough to choose. "Care of Magical Creatures and Fencing, please."**

 **"Very well. Assuming that you place at 4th year classes, you'll have the exact same schedule as Malfoy here," she didn't look at all surprised. "You must be in your common room by sunset and if you're caught out after curfew you'll get at least two detentions and lose house points."**

 **"Yes, Professor," he said coolly.**

 **Once he and Draco had exited he rolled his eyes and said, "Really, does she think me a first-year? We're a little old to be intimidated by threats of detention."**

Professor McGonagall looked really affronted and shot a glare at the Slytherin Champion.

 **Draco smirked at him and said, "I know. She's like that in classes as well. She's head of Gryffindor so she always ignores your brother's pranks and gives him house points. Did you see that bushy-haired girl with the long front teeth sitting next to him?"**

 **"Yeah," Harry smirked back. "She's not exactly the most attractive girl in the world, is she?"**

 **"No way!" Draco laughed. "She's a piece of know-it-all Mudblood scum.**

Hisses could be heard as the Slytherin's rolled their eyes at the reaction displayed by the 'proper' noun for muggleborns.

 **McGonagall dotes on her and is always praising her. McGonagall teaches Transfiguration. The only class that's worth anything is Potions. It's taught by Professor Snape. He's our Head of House and a Death Eater. My dad's good friends with him and he always favors Slytherin. It's fun to watch him insult your brother."**

 **"I bet it is," Harry grinned.**

 **The two of them walked down to the dungeons and entered the Slytherin common room. The password outside was 'Loyalty'. He looked around the common room and smiled. It was done in shades of emerald green, silver, black and dark gold. Two boys sat in comfortable chairs near the fireplace and he followed Draco as he approached them.**

 **"Blaise, Tor, this is Harry Potter."**

 **"It's a pleasure," murmured the taller one, voice a pleasant tenor. He possessed very dark blue eyes and gold-red hair. "My name is Blaise Zabini."**

 **"Glad to meet you, Potter. My name is Torian Lestrange, but everyone calls me Tor," Tor had sharp, slender features and very warm-colored skin that complemented golden-brown eyes and dark blonde hair.**

 **"Please just call me Harry. I've had enough with being called by my last name."**

 **"Certainly," Blaise replied. "I don't know how you survived trying to deal with your idiot brother."**

 **"Neither do I," Harry said dryly.**

 **"Come on, I'll show you the way to the dormitories," Draco said.**

 **"See you Blaise, Tor."**

 **"See you in the morning, Harry."**

 **"They're nice," Harry commented as they walked.**

 **"Blaise and Tor are the best. All the Slytherins are nice to each other; we believe in house loyalty here, unlike some of the others I could name."**

Ronald couldn't help but speak up ''HA! As if you snakes know anything about loyalty, you just serve the most powerful dark lord''

 **His black and silver trunk sat at the end of a four-poster bed in the last room. A dark green and silver one sat in front of the only other bed and Draco said, "That's mine. All the rooms are set up with two beds. I've been on my own in here since first year; it'll be nice to have some company."**

Many students couldn't help but gasp as they heard that titbit of information. Jealousy Zachary couldn't help but think _'How unfair is that! I am the bloody BOY WHO LIVED. I'm the one who should be getting a room all to myself, instead I'm stuck with 3 other boys._

 **Harry dressed for bed and as he slid under the covers and blew out the flickering emerald lantern he said, "See you in the morning, Drake."**

 **Malfoy's only answer was a grumble. He grinned. He closed his eyes with the smile still in place.**

'That's it headmaster', stated Sirius. Closing the book, he looked up to see who would read next when he spotted Remus look pointedly at him. He sighed but you could see a hint of a smile as he handed the book to the were-bookworm.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **I have no excuse for not updating so I am saying sorry. To lift up your spirits I have started the next 2 chapters, so they will be posted sooner than this chapter did.**_

 **Rumsdale out.**


End file.
